Promise
by Good Girls Like Bad Boys
Summary: Sequel to TMIIL. Carson O'Conor has the perfect life in Canada, with the perfect family, friends, and an amazing boyfriend. But Carson also had a past before coming to Canada, a dark past that is finally coming back to catch up with him. RileyxOc Slash
1. Episode 1: Bad Dreams

**a/n:**_Alright so yes I can be a little flaky sometimes, but I just got a major writers block on "Aloha Degrassi" and I couldn't figure out how to get passed it so... yeah I deleted it, and I hated my original first "episode" to Promise so I deleted that to, but this one is perfect and I already have most of the story planned out so I promise (no pun intended) that I will not be deleting this one as long as I get some positive feedback from you awesome guys then I'm good. So as you may or may not know this is the sequel to "Tell Me if It's Love" and if you haven't read that... you might wanna it's not really that long so it shouldn't take you very long. Kay? Alright._

**disclaimer:** _I own the Oc Carson O'Conor and his family, along with the plot. Everything else belongs to however the hell created Degrassi up in Canada. I love that country, I wanna go there again one day._

* * *

**Promise**

Episode 1.

**Bad Dreams**

* * *

_My breathing was heavy as I waited outside in the passenger side car for him to come back, he had been gone for a really long time now, and he said that all he was going to do was make a quick run inside and them come right back out so we could finish our date, but here it was ten minutes later and I was starting to get really pissed off._

_I sighed in annoyance as I roughly yanked the handle to the door on his red Honda Civic and climbed out slamming the door after me as I looked forward studying the large nearly abandoned brick apartment complex, I knew his friend stayed here, and he came over often but I'd never actually went inside, the place gave me the creeps a little. It was down town L.A. no one wanted to come down here, let alone actually live here._

_It was nearly pitch black outside from it being so close to midnight, and I knew that my parents were probably freaking out worrying where the hell I was, but I didn't really care, it was summer and I was out to have fun with my boyfriend and that was exactly what I was going to do as soon as I got him back from whatever the hell he was doing here._

_I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my gray skinny jeans running my fingertips over the cool metal of my cellphone which was currently turned off for my own personal reasons as I made my way through the large steel gate and headed up towards the staircase leading up towards the apartments._

_I could hear different sounds coming from inside the other apartments from the few other tenants that stayed in the complex, sounds of dogs barking (which I didn't even think they were supposed to have dogs in these complexes), and couples arguing but I tried to ignore them as I headed up the next staircase._

_Finally I arrived at the door to apartment 17B which is the apartment where he said he was going, and I could hear what sounded like people whispering something side, and then I suddenly heard the sound of a loud crashing coming from inside which startled me a bit causing me to jump slightly. I quickly regained myself and brushed a strand of my light blonde hair behind my ear as I decided that it would be best if I just turned around and went back to the car and wait like he told me to._

_"No please I...." I suddenly head a pleading voice from inside before a hard smacking sound quickly cut him off._

_I gasped as I realized that I really should leave before I saw something that I really didn't want to see, but my curious nature as usual got the best of me and I slowly turned the doorknob and crept inside silently closing the door behind me._

_I made my way through the dark corridor as the sound of some form of brutality began to get louder along with the sounds of sputtering. I finally arrived in front of the wooden door that sounded like the sounds were coming from inside that room. And then... then I heard his voice._

_"You thought you could hide from me you little bitch! Do you know who the fuck I am?! DO YOU?!" _

_I jumped again from the harshness in his voice, sure I knew he had a mean streak which I had seen before but it was nothing but his bad boy side, nothing to serious or at least from what he showed me, sure sometimes he would shout at me, but he always apologized and bought me something nice... but his voice now it, it was just pure hatred, almost possessed._

_"No I--I.."_

_"SHUT UP!"_

_I gasped as there was suddenly a sick thumping sound followed by the sounds of sputters before I heard a thud of something hitting the floor and then everything became quiet before he began speaking again._

_"Damon, take care of him while I take Lauren back home, and then I'll come back and help you clean things up alright?"_

_"Yeah man, I got cha." The second guy in the room spoke._

_I decided to just run back to the car and forget I heard anything before he came out but as I turned to leave I lost my footing and slipped pushing into the door causing it to burst open and I screamed as I saw the bloody sight on the ground, and my boyfriend standing beside it. My face paled, and my blood ran cold as I turned back to the crumpled figure sprawled motionless on the black and white tiled floor._

_"OH MY GOD!"_

* * *

I screamed as I quickly sat up in my bed, beads of sweat running down my forehead as my entire body felt wet from sweat. I placed my hand over my racing chest waiting for my heartbeat the slow as I tried to push all thoughts of that awful night from my mind.

I suddenly jumped pulling the sheets from my bed tighter against me as I suddenly heard the sounds of footsteps running up the stairs getting closer and closer to my room. It was all happening again, he was coming back for me.

I screamed once more as the door burst open before I sighed in relief as my parents burst into the room, my dad holding a spatula, and my mom holding a frying pan, both their weapons held high and ready to attack.

"Carson, are you okay?" My dad asked lowering his weapon once he scanned the room for danger finding their was none.

"Sweetie why were you screaming?" My mom asked doing the same as they both walked towards my bed and sat down.

I sighed and shook my head still trying to forget. "I'm sorry guys I just... had a bad dream."

"Was it about.....?" My dad trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence. I simply nodded and allowed my mother to pull me into an embrace as she kissed the top of my head.

"Oh sweetie, ssh. It was only a dream, that is all behind us now okay?" She asked releasing me so I could look up into her soft blue eyes, much like mine. I smiled and nodded as she pulled me into another hug and my dad began gently patting my back.

"Mommy, daddy... Carson are you sad?" I smiled as I looked into the doorway where Katie was standing with her favorite stuffed Elmo doll hanging in her right hand as she rubbed her eyes with the other.

"No sweetie, I just had a bad dream, that's all," I assured gesturing for her to come over and she quickly ran forward and climbed onto my bed into my arms.

"Do you want to sleep with Elmo tonight, he keeps the bad dreams away?" She offered extending the doll to me.

"Okay, but only if you sleep in here with me, so that way he'll protect us both from bad dreams, deal?"

"Okay."

My parents smiled as they kissed Katie on the forehead and consoled me once more before exiting my room and I tucked Katie in under the covers before I climbed in as well beside her and we placed Elmo at the foot of the bed so he could watch over us while we slept.

I waited until I heard Katie's breathing become even to know that she was asleep before I slowly climbed out of the bed and walked over to my bedroom window and opened slightly closing my eyes and feeling my tense body finally relax as I felt the cool November wind blow against my face. I opened my eyes once more and looked up into the bright starry midnight sky, you couldn't see the stars like this back in L.A. with all the bright street lights and such, it was so beautiful here in Canada, and everything was finally going right for me here.

Everything had changed with the move, from my hair which I dyed black when we left L.A. all the way down to my name. Lauren Davids was gone, and he was hopefully never coming back again, I was Carson O'Conor now, the good boy who had the perfect family, the perfect friends, and the most amazing boyfriend. I just wished I could say the same thing about my past.

I sighed as I closed the window when I heard Katie suddenly begin to shutter from chills. I slowly crept back over to the bed and climbed under the covers, I had school tomorrow and I wasn't about to let my past ruin my present, not now, not ever.

* * *

**a/n:**So what do you think, one hell of a prologue if I do say so myself. So in this "season" you are gonna find out all about Carson... or should I say Lauren's (I like unisex names, sue me) past. And I promise you (pun intended this time) if you though last season went there, you have no idea what your getting into with this season, it truly will... GO THERE! Alright leave me some reviews and you'll get the second episode.


	2. Episode 2: It's A Love to Hate You Thing

**a/n:** _So first thanks for the reviews on the first episode ladies and gents I really appreciate all your support but there's something else I wanna say, now I was reading this other RileyxOc story (New Kid In School) and honestly I felt bad for the poor guy. He actually apologized for sucking at writing which is something that I find completely devastating, I mean some of the reviewers just destroyed the poor guy. If your reading this I want to say just hang in there, when I started "TMIIL" I was a pretty crappy writer myself, but I found a beta (even though she wasn't the best beta... no offense) and she helped me a little and I also looked at other people's writing and saw tiny things that could help make my writing better, you can even use me for inspiriation (don't go plagiarizing things though), just don't quit, and people it's okay to offer help but just saying "your writing sucks" isn't really nice, and I'm not preaching or anything I just wanted to say that, no one she have their hopes crushed like that.... now onto the new episode!_

**disclaimer:** _I own the Oc Carson O'Conor and his family, along with the plot. Everything else belongs to however the hell created Degrassi up in Canada. I love that country, I wanna go there again one day._

* * *

**Promise**

Episode 2.

**It's a Love-to-Hate Thing**

* * *

__

"Hello, hello Panthers and welcome to another great school day here at Degrassi High yeah! I've got a few quick morning announcements...."

I blocked the sound of Shep's voice out of my ears as I made my way through the crowded hallways of Degrassi to get prepared for my first class. After I'd dropped Katie off at her elementary school I headed straight over, although I still couldn't get that dream out of my head... probably because it wasn't just another bad dream, it was a reality. Lauren's reality.

I allowed a smile to form across my face as I brushed a loose strand of my black hair behind my ears. I didn't really have any reason to be upset anyways, I was far away from California, It was senior year, and everything was going great at this point in my life, there really wasn't a down side for me to dwell on so I shouldn't be upset... but deep down inside, I was.

"Well, well if it isn't Degrassi's soon-to-be Student Council President, what's up?" I smiled as Jane, my one and only bestest friend here at Degrassi suddenly walked up beside me, she was dolled up in her classic punk-like style. It was amazing how we were so opposite, yet I'd never been closer to anyone in my life, not even my old friends back in California.

"Jane, elections don't start until next month, and besides I may not even win. Mia said she was thinking of running also and with the whole model thing she's got going on she may have me beat," I replied with a chuckle as we arrived at the locker I shared with my current boyfriend Riley. I opened it and smiled as I glanced at the two different sections of it, my space which was on the tops shelf neat, and organized, and Riley's space at the bottom which was messy and a compete disaster.

Riley and I were like fire and ice, also complete opposites. He liked any kind of sport he could find, I hated mostly all sports, he was a big strong jock, I was the tiny preppy boy. In a way we sort of balanced each other out, I made sure he stayed on the right track, he made sure I let loose everyone once-in-a-while so I didn't explode from all my stress. It was like we were made for each other no matter how cheezy that sounds.

"Ya got me there. So first game of the season today, you excited?" Jane asked as I grabbed the things I needed for my first period class from the locker and put everything else away.

"Of course! Even though I still don't really understand everything about football cheering on my best friend and my boyfriend sounds like a blast!" I exclaimed as I slung my book-bag over my shoulder and Jane and I headed back down the hallway navigating our way through the crowd of students towards our first class which we thankfully shared again this year.

"Speaking of, where is Riley anyways?"

I looked around for any sign of my boyfriend but he was nowhere to be found, and classes started any minute. "I... I dunno. I guess he overslept or something, I should probably call him..." I began as I reached into my book-bag to pull out my cellphone.

"Yo guys!" Jane and I glanced to the up to the banister above our heads and I smiled as I saw Auden begin to run down the steel steps towards the ground floor.

Auden and I had formed a really great friendship over the course of last year when he moved here, much like me. We even had a romance for a split second and I truly did care for Auden more than just a friend, but what I had with Riley was just stronger. I'll always love Auden, especially since he was so understanding when I explained to him that I had to choose Riley, I just couldn't love him in the way he wanted me to, it wouldn't be fair. Still, we were great friends and that's all that mattered. Right?

"Hey Auden," Jane greeted as he joined our group and we continued towards our first destination, Auden's first period wasn't to far from our's so we usually walked together every morning.

"Hiya!" I chimed with a smile as he stepped into the middle and wrapped his arms around us.

"Ready for another great day?" He asked flashing us a bright smile showing of his pearly white perfect teeth. Truly, Auden was drop-dead gorgeous in my opinion, I would never say that to his face because it would cause even more problems, but he really was beautiful.

"Have you been reading _The Shep's_ cue cards?" Jane joked and each of just began laughing.

"Yo O'Connor!" I smiled as I quickly turned around to the sound of the familiar voice.

Standing at the other end of the hall dressed in his football jersey, and faded jeans was the most amazing boy in the world who I had the privilege of calling my boyfriend. He'd come a long way with dealing with the whole gay thing, his parents were still a hurdle neither one of us were ready to jump over but we'd get there soon enough.

"Catch!" He ordered as he tossed the the tiny brown football across the hall and surprisingly enough I was able to catch it.

I smiled and waved the ball in the air before tossing it to the side as he ran forward and picked me up into a hug placing a soft kiss on my lips. I could still remember every kiss that Riley and I had shared, they were too amazing to forget. Finally he placed me back down onto my feet and gave me one more kiss before he wrapped his arms around my shoulders pulling me close to him and I turned back around to Jane who just stood there smirking alone, Auden must have left. No surprise there, whenever Riley and I were together he always mysteriously disappeared.

"You two should really get a room," she laughed as Riley waved at her.

"Maybe we will," he replied with a smirk.

"Oh I don't think so, nobody is getting a room around here until I am out of high school and an official Banting freshman, kay?"

"Banting? Aiming for the stars there aren't you Carson?"

"Well you gotta aim big to be big Janey, and that's exactly what I plan on doing I mean Banting is like the Harvard of the North, I have to get in there. Now we'd better get to class before the bell or Simpson is gonna make us reboot as the computers after class, so I'll see ya later babe?" I asked as Riley released me.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys at lunch." He replied waving as he ran off back down the opposite side of the hall towards his first class as well.

I turned back to Jane who raised her hands up and turned to walk away into Simpson's class. "Your boyfriend dude,"

"Yeah, he is." I responded softly with a tiny smile before following her inside the classroom just once the bell rang.

* * *

"Okay, I'm putting five buck on this food being lethal," Jane spoke as she looked at her tray of... mystery meat in disgust. The only reason it's called 'mystery meat' is because no one can tell if it's even meat or not, it looked soupy sort of.

I responded with a nod as I plucked around my salad, I had gone with the safe choice, or at least I thought it was, but still it didn't look any more appetizing. The lettuce was sort of brown, and ranch dressing was sort of liquidy. I still wasn't even sure if it even was ranch dressing.

"This is really disgusting," I said with a sigh as I pushed the tray away and glanced around the crowded cafeteria for any sign of Riley or Auden. Neither of them were anywhere to be found.

"Oh lookie, it's the All Canadian Rejects!"

I rolled my eyes as that annoying voice filled my ears, this I really didn't need right now.

"What the hell do you want Derek?" I demanded as the short curly blonde approached our table also in his football jersey and jeans with that smug grin on his face, if people got medals for being the best consistent asshole he'd take the gold every time.

"What's the matter Carson, you aren't happy to see me?" He teased as he unfortunately sat down at the seat placed at the head of the table.

"Derek, I'm sure that your own mother is never happy to see you. Now again, what the hell do you want?"

"I'm looking for your little boyfriend, Shep wanted me to tell him that there was a meeting in the locker room for all the teammates after lunch,"

"Derek, I'm on the team. Why didn't you tell me?" Jane asked shooting him a glare which Derek completely ignored.

"Well you know now don't you. Now where's Starvros?" Derek responded turning his attention back to me.

"Well if I knew I'd tell you,"

"Aren't you two attached at the di--"

"Okay, enough! Look Riley isn't here and I don't know where he is so would you please go before you say something that I promise you will regret, or would you like a repeat of what happened last year?" I asked with a smirk thinking back to when I kicked Derek's ass on my first day here a year ago. A few tricks I still kept from the old days.

Derek didn't respond but he simply snarled at me before pushing the chair back and storming away from our table which is the only time I like to see Derek, leaving. Jane and I high fived before beginning another conversation about third period Chemistry this year.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Had something to take care of in Armstrong's class,"

Jane and I stopped our conversation as we watched Auden walk over to the table and sat down, removing his black leather jacket and placing it on the back of his chair. I think my almost drooled when I saw his muscles flexing through his fitted t-shirt. I quickly snapped my jaw closed when he noticed me staring and smirked.

"So, what'd I miss besides Carson admiring my body?" He joked.

"I was not admiring! I just... really like your shirt," I defended myself, even though it was a complete lie.

"Yeah sure... oh they're serving soup?" Auden asked looking in Jane's tray.

"Nope." She responded with a disgusted look as she glanced back down at the slop on her tray before she got up to go and throw it away leaving Auden and myself alone.

I knew I would regret this but, whatever. "Have you seen Riley? He said he'd meet us here but I haven't seen him."

Auden's smile instantly dropped as soon as that name came from my mouth, he nodded breaking our eye contact as he pretended to become interested in something else across the cafeteria. I sighed heavily before folding my arms across my upper torso but I didn't say anything, I would just be like every other conversation we had about his problem with Riley, he'd deny it, and then try to change the subject or run off to do something else.

I was suddenly startled as Auden threw me a wave and quickly scooped up his things before he rushed out of the cafeteria leaving me alone flabbergasted as to what the hell his problem was. I began to get up to go after him and demand for him to tell me before my vision suddenly went black by two hands covering my eyes and then I realized exactly why he left.

"Guess who."

"Hmm... Ashton Kutcher?" I replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, you wish," Riley laughed as he took the empty seat down beside me. "Why'd Galloway leave so suddenly?" I could tell he didn't really care, but at least he was trying unlike Auden.

"I dunno," Okay so that was a lie, but Riley and I both knew why he left. "Hey Derek was looking for you, something about football."

"Yeah I saw him out in the hall, where's Jane?"

"Well she went to go throw her tray of crap away but I'm guessing she pit-stopped at the bathroom on her way back, so it's just the two of us," I replied with a playful smirk.

"Oh, sounds good," he replied as he leaned in to kiss me.

"Whoa! You two seriously need to get a room!" I mentally cursed Peter and Mia as they walked over to our table hand in hand and sat down in front of us.

"Oh leave them alone, I think it's cute," Mia giggled as she flipped her curly black hair over her shoulders and sat down. Since she got that modeling gig her outfits had become outrageously gorgeous, and expensive I bet.

"So we've been told. What's up?" I asked as I gently pushed Riley away from some space.

"Nothing just came to hang with the peeps, where's Jane?" Peter asked looking around for my dark-haired best friend.

"She went to the bathroom, she should be back any minute," I responded returning to plucking at my salad with my plastic fork.

"Pete you coming to the game today?"

"Yeah man, I gotta come support my lady... and you and Jane of course,"

"Yeah it's gonna be totally amazing, the power squad has this brand new cheer that I've just been dying to try out in public, it's really cool with flips and great choreography," Mia spoke with a bright bubbly smile.

"Oh, we're talking about cheers? I should have stayed in the bathroom," Jane joked once she returned to the table. "I miss Spin, he was the only one to save me from this _chit-chat_, where'd Auden go?"

I quickly shot her a look and she gave me a silent 'ah' motion before popping the top to her Pepsi and began to drink. Everyone at the table continued to make random small talk before the bell ran for us to go back to class. Jane and I said goodbye to everyone else as we headed towards Chemistry together.

"So, Auden's still holding that grudge with Riley?" Jane asked once we were alone in the hallways together.

"Yes, and I don't know what to do. When I told him he was so sweet and understanding, now he can't stand to be around me when I'm with Riley, Jane help me!" I pleaded as I rested my head on Jane's shoulder while we still kept moving.

"Maybe you should try sitting them both down and talking to them," Jane offered.

"I would but neither of them will stay in the same room long enough to say two words to each other... not even one word, maybe a nod sometimes but that's as far as it's gotten,"

"Then it sounds like you really have a problem. I'm glad Spin and I don't have problems like that," Jane responded with a proud smirk.

I rolled my eyes and playfully shoved her inside the classroom and we walked back to the fourth row of long black desk and took our seats in the third row on the right. The test tubes, and all that other science stuff was already set up but I didn't pay it much attention as I began thinking about Riley and Auden. I was going to get them to stop fighting if it killed me....

And it just might.


	3. Episode 3: Don't Wanna Be Torn

**a/n:** _Do you guys know what today is?.............. If you guessed just Thursday than your right ;) ! But if you also guessed my birthday than your AWESOME! :D That's right it's my b-day! YAYYYYYYY! So sorry this took so long but I just suddenly got inspired by my sudden b-day so review and tell me what you think and give a quick shout-out to me for my b-day, thanks guys/gals!_

**disclaimer:** _I own the Oc Carson O'Conor and his family, along with the plot. Everything else belongs to however the hell created Degrassi up in Canada. I love that country, I wanna go there again one day._

* * *

**Promise**

Episode 3.

**Don't Wanna Be Torn**

* * *

Okay, so as far as coming up with a plan to get Riley and Auden finally on speaking terms, yeah it sucked. I couldn't think of a single thing to do beside luring both boys into a room and locking them inside, but by the time I let them out to see if the smoke had cleared they would probably have already killed each other and I didn't feel like have being an accessory to two-counts of murder going down on my permanent record, that definitely wouldn't look good on my Banting application.

School was finally over for today and I was currently waiting for Mia inside the gym along with the power squad as the practiced their routinee for the first football game of the season today which would be starting in about and hour or so. Jane and Riley were in the locker room with the rest of the team putting on their uniforms before their pre-game pep talk from Shep, and Auden of course still wasn't talking to me yet so I didn't know if he was coming or not.

"D-E-G-R-A-S-S-I! Go-go, Degrassi!"

I smiled as I watched Mia, the stand at the front of the gym before the rest of the members of the power squad, as she made sure everyone had learned all the moves perfectly before the game. She was a really good leader, she'd be a tough opponent when we went head-to-head for position as Student Council President.

"Alright girls it's all looking really good so I'll just meet you guys out there, go Panthers!" The rest of the members of the power squad clapped and cheered before they each skipped out of the gym to go and get changed into their uniforms before the game began.

"Wow, you guys are good. The power squad hasn't been better since they voted you captian," I praised as Mia walked over and grabbed her gym bag from beside me off the bleachers.

"Really? Thanks. I choreographed it myself,"

"I can tell, your moves are perfect. So, you still planning on running against me for Student Council?" I asked as Mia and I headed out of the gym and towards the front doors of the school to go out to the football field.

"Ah, so that's what all the compliments are for, your trying to butter me up to get me not to run aren't you," Mia joked.

"Oh you know that's not true," I laughed. "Just trying to make small talk so I can take my mind off Auden."

Suddenly Mia quickly moved her hand in front of me preventing me from moving any further before she quickly stepped around so that she was now standing in front of me giving me this very peculiar look.

"What?"

"Auden, don't tell me you two are..."

"What?! Mia, no! He won't talk to me like he use to, and every time Riley and I are together, or even if Riley is just in the area he leaves, and I really don't want one of my best friends, and boyfriend hating each other over me, it's stupid!"

Mia laughed. "Wow, you are the only gay guy... or any gender that like boys, that I know that doesn't want two _extremely _hot guys fighting over him,"

"And by extremely hot guys I do hope that refer you are referring to me," Mia and I around to find Peter running down the front steps of the school to catch up with us.

"Hey Peter," Mia and I both greeted in union, except Mia added a quick kiss on his lips.

"Yuck, and that's my cue to go," I laughed. "I'll catch you guys at the game."

I threw the happy couple a wave and headed towards my car in the parking lot. Once I climbed into the driver's side I adjusted my rear-view mirror and smiled at my reflection; black hair was actually a really good look on my, way better than the blonde. I smiled at my thoughts as I pushed the key into the ignition.

_"Yeah, you wish honey, black is not our color"_

What the....? I looked around for any sign of where the voice came from but there was no sign of anyone else in the parking lot, and there definitely wasn't anyone else in the car. I hope.

_"Up here you idiot!"_

I glanced back up to the mirror and gasped, my reflection staring back at me, it wasn't me, it was Lauren! I waved my hand in front of the mirror to check my assumptions, and when my reflection simply laughed at me I was pretty sure that it wasn't me. It was like looking into a mirror of a few month ago; blonde hair and all.

"H-..how is this..."

_"Possible?"_ He replied cutting me off._ "Oh come on Carson, don't be so dumb. By the way Carson? Were you high... again? It sounds like the name of some cheap motorbike,"_ he cackled.

"Your not real, you can't be real," I tried to assure myself closing my eyes hoping he'd be gone when I opened them; he wasn't.

_"Oh I'm very real Carson, as long as your alive, then so am I. You'll never get rid of me, no matter how much you try, and considering the fact that your still wearing that necklace, neither are you ready to get rid of him and move on with poor-sweet Stavros," _

My now shaky hands reached down and gently brushed over the charm of the four-leaf clover on the necklace _he _gave me. Why hadn't I gotten rid it yet? And a better question, why was I still even wearing it? I shook my head in protest but Lauren only laughed.

_"You may be able to fool everyone else into believe this 'goody-goody' act you've got going on as Carson O'Connor, but you'll never ve able to fool us.... Lauren,"_

"No! No I'm not Lauren, my name is Carson, you hear me? Carson!"

"Carson?"

I suddenly screamed and jumped as I turned to the side to find Auden tapping on the window on my side of the car. Sweat was dripping down my forehead and I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest. I rolled down the window and forced a smile even though I was terrified inside.

"Hey, Auden what's up?"

"Hey, I noticed your car was still here, are you okay? You were just staring in the rear-view mirror all out-of-it,"

I laughed trying to cover up, "sorry, I was just looking at my hair and guess I got a little mesmerized. Call my conceited,"

I glanced back into the mirror quickly and only saw my frightened expression staring back at me this time. Had it all just been a daydream? It felt so real, maybe I'm just overstressed with everything going on now, it is senior year after all.

I could tell from the look on Auden's face that he wasn't buying my smile, or my fake 'peachy' attempt, but by now he knew me well enough to just simply shrug his shoulders, smile, and change the subject. "Where ya headed?"

"I'm was on my way to go to pick up Katie. I promised I'd bring her to the game today, she wanted to see Riley and Jane play today, you wanna come along, I could use some company, and she'd love to see you" I spoke truthfully, he had no idea how true.

Like that one question was the highlight of his day Auden's smile spread across his gorgeous face as he nodded and walked around onto the passenger's side before I quickly stepped out stopping him.

"Oh no, you're driving," I laughed as I tossed him the keys and like a pro he caught them in his right hand.

"What? You are one of the laziest..."

"But I'm cute though, right?" I cut him off with an innocent smile as we switched places and I climbed in on the passenger's side, and he took my former spot in front of the wheel.

He jabbed the key into the ignition and brought the car to a roaring start before he turned and looked at me, his bright playful smile fading into a smaller, more serious smirk.

"Yes, very."

Oh crap, I blushed. I quickly turned my head so that my hair fell into my face, but from the chuckle I heard fall from Auden's lips I knew that he'd noticed, I couldn't be falling for him, not again. I was in love with Riley, the one I'd gone through hell and back for, the one who 'came out' for me, and the one who seemed to completely slip from my mind the moment Auden pulled out of the Degrassi parking lot.

What was I about to do again? Oh... right! The game!

* * *

It was counting down to the last two minutes on the board, Degrassi was down by a few points and we only had time for one more play. Auden and I were sitting side-by-side in the stands with Katie rested comfortably in my lap as the entire audience on the Degrassi side waited anxiously, praying that Degrassi had one good play left in them to win this.

There was the sound of small chatter coming from the audience, the people from Kingston High; the rival team, were ecstatic cheering wildly for their players to send us Panthers home with our tails between our legs, hopefully they wouldn't get their wishes.

From my spot in the stands I could still feel the nervousness radiating off the Panthers, in the mist of all that nervousness I felt Riley. I don't know but I was like that with everyone, when there was too many emotions going on in one place I could pick up on the strongest emotion, and I was sensing a whole lot for fear radiating off my boyfriend. I had to do something, anything! Here goes nothing.

"GO PANTHERS! YOU CAN DO THIS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs causing stares from nearly everyone to direct onto me. Crap, but I couldn't say I wasn't expecting this.

"Lets go Panthers!" I began cheering beside me and clapping his hands in a cheer-like rhythm. Thank god, I wasn't alone.

Katie joined in, followed by the Power Squad, and then soon the whole crowd was cheering on the Panthers, I then looked my eyes on another pair of gorgeous blue orbs surrounded by a mud-stained pale face. I gave him a soft smile before he let out an animal-like roar and just like that Degrassi was back!

The clock started, the players breaked or whatever the hell it is they do in football before they took their places back on the field. I didn't sit back down, I couldn't, I had to let Riley know that I was in this with him, all the way.

The clock started and Danny had the ball, he began running and was soon nearly trampled by two opposing Kingston players, with a mighty heave the crowd watched in awe as he tossed the ball halfway across the field and no surprise it landed directly in the arms of Degrassi's hottest running-back ever. Well obviously he was surprised since he just stood there.

"RUN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs again attracting a little attention but this time I didn't notice as I watched Riley take off towards the other half of the field swiftly moving past every obstacle that came in his way.

We were almost out of time, he wasn't going to make it. Suddenly he quickly glanced in my direction before suddenly his speed picked up dramatically and a mere two second before the clock hit zero he jumped over a sliding defensive and landed in the safe zone or.... whatever! The point is he made the winning touchdown!

Along with the entire Degrassi crowd I burst into cheers, and applause whilst the Power Squad began jumping up and down squealing and the game announcers shouted that Degrassi had won the game over the speakers, and the roaring crowd.

Once the game was over I drove back to Degrassi behind the bus and as soon as I stepped out of the car I was instantly pulled into a death-grip embrace by Riley as he lifted me off the ground for the second time to today and began twirling me around before setting me back down on my feet and crushing his lips against mine. I didn't even care that he got my entire outfit covered with mud, well I didn't care right now. I'm sure I would later, I wasn't about to ruin his moment.

"We won!" He exclaimed.

"So I heard," I laughed before he kissed me again, this time more softly.

"Um.... Riley,"

his lips broke from mine as we both turned and looked at the rather confused, and a little uncomfortable looking Shep, but he covered it us quickly with a smile and handed Riley the ball he smiled and held it up into the air.

"Once again player of the game, STAVROS!"

The entire team, and Power Squad who traveled back on the bus as well burst into applause and cheers chanting Riley's name, he smiled to them before turning back to me.

"Thanks... for helping me out there,"

I smiled and nodded. "Anytime."


	4. Episode 4: Between You And Me And Him

**a/n:**_Sorry it took me so long, but I just took a quick break from fanfiction for a while. But I'm back, and I'm putting all my fresh writing ideas, and new talents I've learned over my break into this story. I missed Carson, Auden, Riley and Jane too much, I just can't wait to get back into the action with them. So enjoy this long overdue update, and don't forget to review on your way out kay? Alrighty!_

**disclaimer:** _I own the Oc Carson O'Conor and his family, along with the plot. Everything else belongs to however the hell created Degrassi up in Canada. I love that country, I wanna go there again one day._

* * *

**Promise**

Episode 4.

**Between You And Me - And Him**

* * *

"Holly J, table three is still waiting on those refills!"

Okay, due to my personal feelings and beliefs, Gavin "Spinner" Mason is like the king of stupidity for hiring the mean, nasty, heartless, bitchy, drama-queen of Degrassi High: Holly J Sinclair. But we needed help with Maureen being out on maternity leave, and the Wicked Witch of the North needed some cash according to Spinner, so he hired her. Unfortunately.

"I said I was going, O'Connor." She hissed at me as she walked from the back with a pitcher of iced tea in her right hand.

"Yeah, like ten minutes ago!" I growled.

"You know what, Carson--"

"Enough you two!" Spinner shouted stopping yet another one of our constant arguments. I'm sorry but pure evil, and me can just not work together. "Carson, go take the guy at table five's order. And Holly just, _please_ take those drinks over to table three before they die of thirst, alright?"

"Fine." Holly and I both grumbled simultaneously as we headed towards opposite sides of the The Dot.

Things had just not been going my way all week. I hadn't seen Riley since he came over to my place to study for a Chemistry quiz two days ago. _The Shep_had been running the football players ragged with after-school practices since the Degrassi Panther's were extremely close to making it into the play-offs if we won our next football game against Eastcreek - which of course with my runnning-back, and Danny being an unstoppable quarterback we totally would. I also hadn't been sleeping very well lately; nightmares about that night just kept coming back more frequently. Maybe I was just under a lot of stress with all my big plans for this years, especially with the running for Student Council President closing in - and now I find out that Mia isn't my only stiff competition, Holly J Sinclair has decided to throw her Prada hat into the competition as well so now I have to work thrice as hard for this.

He grumbled a hello to whoever the guy was that sitting down at the table Spinner had directed me towards as I pulled my pen and pad out from my apron and asked him what he wanted in a less casual-more uninterested way.

"Well, I wouldn't say no to some eye-contact." I heard the familiar voice fill my ears and instantly a smile crept across my face.

"Auden? What are you doing here?" I asked-now casually- as I now met the brown eyes of my gorgeous friend - and sort-of ex-boyfriend; our relationship I just realized was very complicated.

"I decided to come down and throw some business your way- not that you need it from the look of all the people in this place. Is Spinner still hiring?" He joked.

I glanced over in Holly J's direction and scowled. "As soon as, Holly J, has her _unfortunate_ accident he will be."

Auden's laugh just seemed to brighten up my day before he gestured to the seat in front of him for me to sit down.

"Oh, I can't. Spin would kill me if he sees me sitting down on the job." I told him shaking my head.

"What happened to 'the costumer is always right'?"

"The same thing that happened to, boyfriends and best friends are actually suppose to care about me,"

The moment I said that, I wished that I could take it back.

Auden's face instantly hardened and he looked away out the window for a long moment, before he turned to stare down at the wooden table. I sighed, took a quick glance to make sure that Spinner was busy, and sat down in the seat Auden had offered to me earlier. He still didn't look at me.

"Auden, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it," I apologized.

"Yes," Auden interjected raising his head to look forward at me. "You did."

He wasn't lying. "Okay I did. I just don't understand why you hate, Riley so much." I told him, my voice desperate for an answer. It was killing me that one of my closes friends, and the man I loved wanted to rip each other's throats out every time they were near each other.

I felt like I was Bella Swan, stuck between her beloved Edward, and her secret love, Jacob- without all the supernatural stuff added onto it. There was now vampires-werewolves here, it was just plain jealously and I was really nothing to be jealous over. Or at least I didn't think so before.

"I don't hate, Stavros," he muttered softly.

Still no eye-contact.

"Then why don't you tell me that to my face, and not the table," I suggested flashing him a genuine smile when he finally looked back up to my face.

"It's just... I still don't think he deserves you, Carson."

Wow.

I think I preferred it when he was giving me short answers, and looking down at the table.

I sighed, and it was my time to look down at the table with nothing to say, but only for a moment before I looked back up into Auden's warm brown eyes and smiled once more. I wanted to shout at him. To defend Riley's honor by saying that he does care for me. But I just couldn't hurt him and tell him that he was wrong; that Riley was better for me.

"Just try, for me, okay?" I pleaded taking Auden's hands in mine.

He smiled and nodded before using his other hand to cover mine. "Alright. I'll try to be nice to, Stavros. For you."

"Thanks. And would it kill you to call him Riley?"

We both laughed.

Someone cleared their throat beside us. "Am I interrupting something?"

I swore at myself mentally before slowly glancing up beside me to find a pissed-looking Riley standing there, football in hand dressed in black basketball shorts, sneakers, and a gray sleeveless shirt. He glared directly at the table where Auden hand were holding mine. I quickly pulled mines away placing them on my side of the table.

"Riley!" I chimed. "Hi! What-what are you doing here?" I asked nervously.

"Well," he began in a huff. "Shep left us off a little easier today thanks to a family emergency, so I thought I'd come down and surprise you. Surprise." He spoke the last part flatly.

"Look Stav... I mean, Riley, It's my fault. I was feeling a little down, and with Carson being the amazing friend that he is, he came over to check on me. But, I think you'd better get back to work because Spinner's looking over here, and he doesn't look to happy," Auden warned.

I glanced behind Riley to the counter were Spinner was signaling for me to get back to work with one of his 'evil' glares. I lowered my head and sighed before I scooted out of the booth and returned to my feet. Auden did the same.

"You're leaving?" I asked as I saw him heading towards the door.

"Yeah, I should be getting home before my dad goes all 'sergent' on me. But I'll see you around, promise."

"Okay, bye!" I waved after him as he walked out the door and headed off down the sidewalk towards his house.

I turned back to Riley who still looked upset.

"What?" I asked.

"Look Carson, I'm still not very good with this whole 'express your feelings thing' but, It would really make me happy if you would stop hanging out with that guy."

My jaw dropped. "I'm sorry?"

"I want you to stop hanging out with, Galloway"- what was up with these two using last names- "I've been patient with him, but I've had enough. If you don't stay away from him, you'll end up getting him hurt."

Had I been inhaling to many fumes today, or was Riley really giving me an ultimatum?

"Are you high?!" I shouted folding my arms across the material of my shirt. "Do you really expect me to stop hanging out with him just because _you_ told me to?" I scoffed.

"I'm sorry Carson, but I don't want to keep walking in on that guy trying to scam on you just because you two..." Riley paused as a look of disgust passed his face.

"What?" I demanded. My anger peaking. "Kissed? Dated? ARE TOTALLY JUST _FRIENDS_ NOW!"

"Carson that guys wants more than to just be _friends_ with you." Riley hissed.

"Is this about, Auden, or is it just about your fear that I might leave you to go back to him?"

As soon as those words left my lips, I wished I'd never said them. Riley winced as if the words had just smacked him across the face. His expression hardened, and he glowered at me for a long period of time before he huffed and turned on his heels to storm out of the Dot slamming the door after him. I flinched as I heard the door slam hard, and a few pictures on the wall rattle until everything grew silent once more; too silent.

I looked around to find that Riley and I had caused a bigger scene than I thought. Table I looked over I was making direct eye-contact with the patrons. I sighed before quickly walking through the tables and behind the bar.

"I'm taking my break now." I murmured to Spinner as I passed.

"Damn," I overheard Holly J say. "Even _I'm _not that cold-hearted. I didn't know O'Connor had a bitchy-bone in him."

* * *

"Dammit!" I swore loudly as I tossed my cellphone across my room onto my bed. That was the third time I'd called Riley in the past hour, and still all I got was his voicemail. I guess he was angrier than I'd thought he'd be.

"Ooh, you said a bad word," I smiled as my sun skipped into the room and plopped onto my bed.

"Yes I did. Sorry Katie-cub. Did you brush your teeth?" I checked. She flashed me a bright, clean smile. "Good, and I see you've got your jammies on so we're already for bed right?"

"Uh-huh. C.C. can I ask you a question?" She asked softly as she crawled over into my lap and I ran my fingers through her long blonde hair.

"Anything, sweetie."

"When are you going to be, Lauren again?" She asked.

My heart skipped a beat, and my breaths stopped quick. I sat there motionless for a few moments, trying to find the right words to say to her.

"Um... well--"

"And when am _I _gonna be able to be, Sammie again?"

Damn. Where were mom and dad when you need them?

"Well, sweetie that part of our lives are over. But don't you like your new life here? With your friends, Britney and Cole? And my happy life with Jane, Mia and... and Riley?" I asked, sighing deeply as I spoke the last name.

"Yeah. But I miss my old friends too, like Amanda and Piney."

"I know, and I'm sure they miss you two but believe me, Katie, it's better for us here than it is there. I promise."

"Okay C.C. Night!"

I kissed her on her forehead and smiled as she quickly scurried off my bed and ran out of my room down the hall to her bedroom.

Once she was gone Riley had completely left my mind and I began thinking of exactly why I left California. My dad's promotion was definitely not the only reason, it just came at a perfect time.

I sighed and lied back so that my head rested on my soft, feather pillow and I closed my eyes. Hopefully, I wouldn't have that continuing nightmare tonight.

Hopefully.


End file.
